User talk:Mocha2007andcoco
Current Signature: Welcome Hi, welcome to Imaginaughts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mocha2007andcoco page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Golden Flame0 (Talk) 22:38, 30 August 2011 G'day Mocha, nice to see that you have joined! I only ask one thing ofyou, to make some pages for your own series! I like exclamation marks! But seriously though, it would be nice if you created a brand new sub-series. Thx, Golden Flame Zero 09:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Support Hey Mocha. Your wiki is now supported. Can you support this wiki on your wiki? Thx, Golden Flame Zero 06:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC). Can you please do it for me? thx. Golden Flame Zero 07:02, September 2, 2011 (UTC) There is an Infobox needed on the Deity page. Could you please do it, as your are the awesome picture person? thx, Golden Flame Zero 04:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Me i am from the US. PB|T|J|N 20:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) You were right That latest ad was cool. But seriously though, why all the neon blues? Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 03:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) How? How do you make it so that the IW logo goes with any background and not just make it so theres a black square around the IW logo? PB|T|J|N 23:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) oooo.... tha thing is.... i use either Paint or PhotoPlus so.... i kinda can't do that. PB|T|J|N 00:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Another 2Qs A few questions: #How do you add a favicom onto the wiki? #Could you please make the picture for the spotlight? This will count towards you in the contest. Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 01:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) With the ad-box-wikia-thingy, shouldn't there be a caption? Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 03:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Trydon hey Mocha i've been thinking i should make my own wikia and i've had this place in my head for about 2 or 3 years now and it is a island called "Mount Trydon" and why it has 'Mount' in it id because the island has 1 large circle of mountains next to the shore on every side of the island making it a fortress inside. And the people inside are basicly anyone in my Imagination like Pandaboy is in it, so is James and Nexter but they are NOT all. And in my imagination lives some heros and some villians, so there is usually fights going on there and it WILL have stories. But i don't know if now is the time to make my own wikia. So help me out and say what you think. Bamboo is yummy. (Om nom nom!) 13:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Trydon well, i was just gonna get a few articles from here and i would try to keep my activity here but if i put Trydon on THIS wikia, it would turn out badly. It would add about 48 pages but it would turn out making a big mess and stuff like that because it would be off-topic. And trust me it would be off-topic for some of the pages. Most of them actually. So now, im in a ditch. A deep ditch. I planned to think about it myself but then i blew my cap and asked you. And now we're have a conversation about something you have NO CLUE about and something that has been running around in my mind for a long time. Bamboo is yummy. (Om nom nom!) 12:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) MC font Hey mocha. Good job with the MC font, but I cant use it. How da heck do u use it? (God, imitating those american gangster people is hard!) Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 23:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Muchix.... Mocha, its been forever since you've contributed. Why? Bamboo is yummy. (Om nom nom!) 18:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Mocha, if you dont do your part in Forces of Darkness by tomorrow, i will finish the chapter and keep going. Bamboo is yummy. (Om nom nom!) 00:17, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Mocha, if you dont finish the third chapter Forces of Darkness in something like 2 hours, ill start the next chapter. So get going! Bamboo is yummy. (Om nom nom!) 16:41, November 17, 2011 (UTC) In regards to greifing Hey Mocha, thanks for reverting those edits. I found out who edited my page and got really angry talked to him calmly. The people who have been editing the L/D blade, dont worry about them. I'll fix it up. Call him Placebo. Anyway, i like the current theme, it refects rise of the ember nicely, as well as giving the wiki a darker (literally) look. I made a promotional poster, even. The release date for RotE is the 1st of december! yay! Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 07:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Deletion I'll keep those for now. With a little improvement, they could be really good. P.S: im going to join your server now. Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 05:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Comments and Blogs Broke. Hey Muchix, first of all, how do you make a blog? i sorta forgot :/. Anyway, the important matter: there are NO comment sections in either blogs nor pages anymore. I cannt comment on anything, or see any commments. After it shows the category the page is over. No comments section. Please explain, and tell me how to make blogs. Lol.Bamboo is yummy. (Om nom nom!) 14:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Galactic Code } FoD Muchix, i am proud to say that YOU are gonna help me write the next chapter! I'll tell you the plot. Plot Nexter strikes the life of a Bounty-Hunter after a week of job hunting. He starts his first Bounty-Hunter job off by giving James to Quale. And unaware about this news, the group -with the new member King Mochadius - heads off to Trydon to find out that a huge force of Robots, Tidalwave, and Behemeth were invading Trydon. The group is pulled into the fight by Tidalwave, whom had assaulted their 2 large boats, destroying their only way of leaving Trydon. The group fights, and takes some hard injurys. And in the end of the war, - witch you and me will make a HUGE war - Tidalwave laughs evily, and tells the heroes about the news about Nexter and James. Tidalwave then is forced to stand down, and is taken as a prisoner. The chapter will end like: Tidalwave laughed creepily, then said "Diversions are to easy to make! Our new captive, James is probably struggling with his memory now, Nexter is fiddling with his new Bounty-Hunter life! And you petty 'Heroes' can't do anything about it, stranded on this island!!!" then Hawk-eye hand-cuffed Tidalwave's hands, and took him into the Trydon prison. Goldas was taken completely aback. He had forgotten all about James and Nexter, and now he felt completely hopeless. Goldas sat at the cliff of one of the enormous mountains, and grief flew over him. Varralion silently walked up next to him, sat down and said "We'll find a way, Goldas. Don't worry" - insert end of chapter here - yeah, so.... oh, gotta go! Merry Christmas Eve!!! Bamboo is yummy. (Om nom nom!) 19:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC) CODE MAROON This is a code maroon. Please try to improve any pages you come across. Also, can you please try and fix the main page? Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 22:31, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Image editing Also, can you try to finish this image of Goldas as much as possible, then give the image back to me so that I can edit it further (Then I will give it back to you for further editing). I know that you are a really good image editor, so can you help me out with this? Do this right, and I will give you adminship and bereucratship. Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 23:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) P.S.: I was using paint (Windows 7 version) Edits, chat and blocking And you blocked many pages from being edited by unkown users why? Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 08:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, when i was logged out before, i looked at the bottom of the page, and it said somethign about not being able to comment or edit due to URL spamming or something. I dont like this for some reason. It was mainly on the Elent Laser Series Page. Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 08:33, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Well done with the na\/bar Well done. Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 08:09, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Error on your user page Umm, i created 'Vabrkereebok. ' You just edited it. A lot. Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 08:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC) When are you coming back? Title explains itself. Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 22:43, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Quick message. Hello. Mocha. You on? Thanks! Golden Flame Zero 04:11, December 28, 2012 (UTC)